Reawakening The Demon
by Silenced Doves
Summary: ( Chapter 2 up!) Kagome and her father's drill team uncover a frozen Inu Yasha along with Shikon Jewel fragments. What happens when the dead demon turns out to be less dead then expected and the Shikon Jewel awakens with him
1. The Final Rest

Reawakening The Demon  
  
The Final Rest  
  
Feudal Times within Japan//  
  
His ears perked up slightly at the smell coming from the cave, it reeked of human blood and demon blood along with other unmentionable smells. One of his hands moved up to the roof of the cave, his long claws digging into the hardened rock lightly as he debated going in. Then again he felt the vibrations of power deep within, it could be none other then the sacred jewel, if the demon pocessed it...well he could always take it and then he'd be a full demon. Ever since it fell out of the hands of the priestess Kikyo it was free game. He was brought out of his musings by a gentle shake to the shoulder.  
  
Miroku stood there as always dressed in his monks robes, his eyes set with determination at the prospect of getting the jewel, then he could rid himself of the hole in his hand and Inu Yasha would become a full demon. "I think you should stay here Miroku, whatever this thing is...it's powerful."  
  
"I would rather not as I have my own needs of the jewel." He protested in that ever calm voice, though he wouldn't really go against Inu Yasha, as he normally had a good reason for anything he did. He slowly moved forwards towards the mouth of the cave, right at the entrance a sick dark feeling came over him forcing him to pull back ever so slightly. "I sense a very dark Aura within."  
  
"Well thank you Miroku, I couldn't have figured that out without you here." He resisted the urge to knock the Monk with a swift backhand to where his head connected to his spine, though he needed him for guard duty. "Listen, I'm going down there to fight a big nasty something, you need to stay up here with the wind tunnel at the ready incase something goes wrong. If I die you can't let it escape."  
  
That thought had never really entered his mind till Inu Yasha actually brought up the possibility, well it'd be safer top side then underground. And there was always the slight possibility that a lady willing to bear his child would come along. A small wave was all that was given to Inu Yasha, those eyes ever alert... for a lady.  
  
Well if all hopes rested on Miroku to save them from a demon pocessing the sacred jewel coming topside. The world was pretty much done for, a small shake of his head as he headed down into the tunnel, much to his discontent. The horrible stench he had merely whiffed at the top now filled ever pore in his body and even contaminated the air he managed to pull in. His left hand moved down to the rusty looking sword that was really his father's fang.  
  
His left hand briefly trailed upon the ceiling of the cave, which had a steady stream of water running down and to the sides. Maybe there's an underground well down there somewhere. Not as if it mattered the stench of demon was so thick that he could taste it. As he moved further and further down into the inner most depths he started to feel his feet go numb like pins and needles. When he looked down he couldn't see his feet at all, it was enveloped within fog, and once he had raised one of his feet off the ground he found a thin layer of ice starting to form on his leg. This wasn't a good thing he needed to find the demon fast, throwing caution to the wind he started to run towards the bottom the fog growing thicker with each step.  
  
"So the great dog demon's son has come to claim the stone.do you feel left out since you aren't a full demon like your older brother and father? Well don't worry in a moment you won't have any need to worry about such." His icy hand moved towards the ground and willed the fog to almost freeze, though left it warm enough so it slowly began to rise to the point the high ceiling was enveloped within it. Those ice blue eyes moving this way and that too look for the miserable half-breed.  
  
The fog cut his vision off completely, though the damned ice demon seemed to forget just what made him a dog demon, those highly tuned ears of his twitched a tad at the sound of something moving towards him from the right. A moment before the ice demon could strike though he raised his claws up bringing them down in a diagonal angle sending two sets of energy through the air slicing through the fog for a moment as it steamed off. "There you are! Thought you could hide from me with your fog dumb ass?" His voice held a note of amusement as he jumped forth striking at the ice demon. Feeling his claws make contact with a cold skin like surface he continued the assault.  
  
" Is that all you have? As a full demon with the sacred jewel, you should no those attacks mean nothing." His voice came as a cold whisper as he grasped one of Inu Yasha's hands before sending him back with a powerful blast of hardened snow much like daggers and giant shards of ice. He heard a groan of pain followed by cut off silence, well now that was easier then expected. Floating upon a thin layer of ice he began to carry himself towards the door of the chamber.  
  
Damn that thing, his head felt like someone has smashed it with one huge fist, causing him to flinch slightly as he touched a wet spot upon his head melted ice maybe? When he brought his hand down to his nose he smelled his own blood that stained it, a feral growl left his lips as he jumped up instantly, pushing back the nauseous feeling that threatened to overwhelm him. Heedless of his own danger from blood loss he swiftly tracked the demon by the blood oozing out from the wounds he had dealt it a moment ago. This time though he took it seriously, his right hand moved to the rusted old sword and withdrew it in one long slash. It turned into a blade the aura coming forth from it melted the fog before him away just in time to see the Ice demon's surprised look as the blade slashed a perfect diagonal line across his chest.  
  
The fog that continued to try and replace itself continued to burn off as soon as it came within a foot of the ancient sword. Heavy breathing came forth as his free hand came up to stop himself from throwing up he was getting so dizzy, he was seeing double of everything. The Ice demon on the other hand seemed to be recovering easily despite the gashing wound bleeding blue and black, his eyes had gone to black. "So it seems you are more trouble then I thought you might be." As he started to move forwards to finish off the ice demon he felt a great wait upon him, his clothing no longer moved freely. Instead joints started to freeze and the pores within the fabric froze over.  
  
As the Ice demon laughed at Inu Yasha's struggle he raised the jewel towards Inu Yasha as if to taunt him with it, something he could never have. Though fear soon ran through him as he saw the huge sword come crashing down towards him, in a futile attempt to block the blow he raised the jewel. Inu Yasha tried to pull back as he realized what he was going to it, though it was too late. A moment later an earth-shattering screech came forth from the cave.sending animals of all types running in fear. The jewel fragmented into pieces scattering about the cavern. The ice demon's power went out of control, as his powers in a moment froze the whole cavern, the ice speeding up to the surface.  
  
A frightened Miroku jumped back as the cave's mouth shot ice forth, and as a final act the jewel sealed the entrance to the cave with earth as well as the ice. He simply sat there upon his back until he felt an intense itching where his wind tunnel lay...it lasted but a moment. Quickly he reached over with his left hand and undid the holy beads that held the wind tunnel back, when he opened it palm open, naught a thing happened! So surprised he glanced down to see that the wind tunnel simply was not there. what could have happened?  
  
In a small village far from where the jewel shards lay buried beneath ice and earth, Kagome's ancestor's fought for their lives against wolf demons that were tearing the town to pieces, though within but a flash of light they disappeared completely. The villagers looked to one another in utter confusion how had it happened? What had happened? As the jewel's power became dormant demons across the land suddenly would disappear. The only left were two still locked in eternal combat, frozen without ever knowing what happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Present day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sound of an incoming helicopter signaled her father's return to the dig site, if all had gone well as planned he had attained permission to dig into the cave filled with ice. That an amateur farmer had accidentally uncovered while plowing a field he had selected to grow home made corn. A bright smile lit up her face as her father stepped forth from the chopper. Carefully she stayed out of the blade's range waiting till her dad was safely out of harms way before hugging him tightly. "Did you get the permit did?"  
  
A warm smile spread across his face at his daughter's youthful enthusiasm, he always enjoyed bringing her on digs and she helped with all the technical equipment. "Yep, we have six months to find something or else they're gonna give up on it and force us to close up shop."  
  
"No way they'll ever do that dad, you just let me on that equipment and I promise we'll get something before we're half way through our time." She gave her father a large grin before departing a moment later to give her co- workers the good news.  
  
It seemed but moments later the heavy drilling team came forth, getting ready to drill through the earth, at least down past the layers that had been what was on top up to 50 years ago. After that a lighter more careful drilling team would come in till they found something, so on and so forth.  
  
As she had naught better to do till they found something, she made her way over to one of the larger tents that housed the female worker quarters, moving down the door flaps till she found the one decorated with ancient symbols for power and grace. She stopped promptly and leaned down a tad to the door and knocked on the flap for what it was worth before calling out. "Sango! Are you up yet?"  
  
A grumbled response met her voice "I am now." She glanced over to the clock for a moment connected to the surge protector which each room had connecting to the power generator. "Ugh it's only ten in the morning.too early for anything important." Ending with a dissatisfied grumble she turned over in her futon hoping to fall back asleep and Kagome would leave her be.  
  
She was fairly insistent upon waking her up with another attempted knock on the door. "Come on I have really good news, we got the permit!" Even though she was excited it seemed it was too early for Sango so with an annoyed sigh she picked herself up from the crouching position and continued to wander about the camp site hoping to spot Shippo, he was usually up this early and always ready for good news. 


	2. Iceman? The Frozen Demons

Forgive the total absence and stuff I've just been readin other fics and of course doing homework and school stuff, so updates of stories will be real slow sometimes, Anyways I think I'll update Silver Cove next, I might have an idea. Eh anyways I left Miroku out, though if you guys want him in just  
give me some ideas on how to get him in ::shrug:: Eh anyways enjoy the  
first real chapter. Next chapter Inu Yasha will come alive and all hell  
will break lose.  
  
Iceman? The frozen demons  
  
As she came closer to Shippo she noted the fact he was staring down at his hands very intently. A flash of metal form in his palm and the faint battle cry of a pixilated soldier gave her all the information she needed to know. It was that Golden Sun game or whatever that the young red head had been hooked upon for the past few months. "Hey Shippo!" To her dismay she hadn't caught his attention at all, his tongue was slightly outside his mouth his concentration fully upon the game. Deciding to remedy the little problem she ran up behind him, and yanked the silver Game Boy SP was it? Out of his hands.  
  
Simply staring at the odd device it looked a lot like the game boy color, she had liked the Advanced one.or whatever she simply shrugged to herself and heard Shippo's scream of terror. "No Kagome don't do it I haven't saved I-" Cut off completely as the voice died and the screen faded away into darkness before she handed it back to him happily. "You can't go on living your life in video games, does the real world have demons and undead soldiers floating around it?"  
  
"Maybe not that we can see Kagome, but just remember everything that has been created. Was orginally something, there must have been demons at some point! I just know it."  
  
She couldn't help but let out a little giggle, she usually was respective of others opinions, but the serious face Shippo always got when he talked was so cute. "Alright well I'll believe you when I see one or it's fossils anyway."  
  
The frown of displeasure from her giggle turned to a small smile as he practically jumped up and snatched the handheld system out of her hands. Though he didn't dare turn it on with how Kagome acted around such technology, sometimes he was sure she was a witch since she loved nature so much. "Well anyway my stomach says it's time for food. So let's head that way."  
  
A small grumble from her stomach assured she wouldn't forget it at the mere mention of food. Come to think of it, she hadn't eaten for the past day or so she had been so busy worrying about the dig site. "I'll agree with you there. So did you finish all your homework for when the teacher comes out tomorrow?" She managed to get out the whole sentence before another loud grumble came forth from her stomach.  
  
"Er homework yeah." His smile turned to a frown at once, he hadn't even started and if he told Kagome. He knew he'd not be doing anything the rest of the day, she was like a mother sometimes. So he quickly decided to change the subject before she could press him further. "Hey uh." Lucky for him the heavy duty drill team saved the day. At nine in the morning, it might be a little too early for most. Well except most of the dig site, most were early risers. Those that weren't were literally shaken off their futons or cots as the plutonic drill started to smash the ground in. Other types of drills were going off in other areas making a whole lot of racket to the point one had to yell to be heard.  
  
Kagome made crude hand gestures towards the kitchen as she was jolted awake and took off at a light jog for the mess tent. Hopefully not everything had been spilt at the sudden introduction of mini Earthquakes. Anyone that didn't know could only guess that they must have gotten the permit.  
  
After she had gotten rid of Kagome, she turned back on her cot to sleep for just a few more minutes. Promising herself she'd be awake in time for breakfast Sango was soon dead to the world. Though fate always managed to be cruel to her, it seemed only a moment later she had been dumped from her cot. Pillows and sheets raining down atop of her as the cot shuddered and started moving towards the other side of the tent.  
  
A slight sigh passed through her lips as she gave up on sleeping, this must have been the "good" news Kagome had wanted to tell her. Wistfully thinking of the days when they used nothing but pick axes because they were down so far. With a defeated yawn she slowly picked herself up off the floor, still in her PJs decorated with black and white cats. She managed to get on matching slippers before stumbling out of her tent with the others that liked to sleep in. All looked like the living dead, with what little thought process available to her she deduced where Kagome was and headed off towards the mess tent. Falling in line with the Java addicts and breakfast goers.  
  
"Sango over here!" She practically screamed over the sound of the drills that seemed to at least be getting a little less noise as the drill bits dug deeper into the ground and sending less vibrations. A soft smile crossed her lips at her friends condition, she waited for Sango to take a seat upon the cold military grade tables, resembling the types of tables her school used to use for the cafeteria.  
  
Among the other mutters of discontentment the three sat there in comfortable silence, well if not for the drills anyway. Shippo had a fork half way in his mouth barely held there by a lax hand, while the other had palmed the video game. His thumb furiously moving from the directional pad to the A and B buttons on the other side.  
  
"So anyone feel like fishing while since they aren't really doing anything ground breaking?" Kagome said as soon as she had finished her breakfast.  
  
Sango managed to shake her head while she held the cup of java to her lips downing it completely black, forcing back the need to gag after it went down. "A sorry Kagome but I have martial arts training do to today."  
  
"I thought samurais rose with the sun and did their practice in the morning." Kagome said in a innocent and thoughtful tone, trying to hint at the fact Sango should wake up earlier and do it all then. Rather then her having to wait for her to get it done. All the same she only received a snort as if the idea was inconceivable to Sango.  
  
"I believe that went right out the window once they invented lights so one can wake up or go to bed at any time even without the sunlight. Well I'll meet you by the river later or something." With one last mighty gulp of her java she picked herself up from the cool metal bench and shuffled off towards the table assigned to handle all the used dishes.  
  
With a somewhat annoyed sigh she turned her attention over to Shippo, her last hope before she'd have to resort to either testing the electronics survey computers again. Not as if they needed to be or the fact that nothing had been found yet. "So Shippo how about you.?" She was answered with total silence from the young boy completely into the game.  
  
With a somewhat tired expression upon her face she decided to simply give up till the afternoon then maybe they'd have some free time to do something. Oh well she quickly ran through the children or teenagers that lived at the dig site. After a moment of thought she figured she'd go find Rin Pushing herself up off the bench she wandered off towards the small river only half a mile away where Rin usually was located.  
  
She made a beeline through the masses of men and women making their way to their stations, heading back to her tent, her right hand pulled back the rain flap upon the door 'ere unzipping the door and stepping in. It was a rather roomy tent for one that didn't really help much with the actual digging. Though she did work as a back up perimeter guard incase anyone got the wrong idea to pick up something of great value. Moving across the thin ballistic floor to her trunk of ninja outfits, taking a quick glance about to make sure all her windows were closed tight she started to change into the skin tight battle suit.  
  
Grabbing both her Katana and huge boomerang ( I dunno what it's called if you know feel free to tell me.) slinging the Katana to her pink sash and the boomerang about her back she made something of a sigh. Now where in the world would Kohaku be? She hadn't actually seen him since they got there. With a casual glance about she gave up on the idea. She'd find him later and force him to train double time. That thought in mind she strode happily off towards the clearing that she used to train.  
  
A half an hour she had set out to find Rin, she finally found the girl by the river's embankment sitting in the sand in total silence. Those dark brown eyes staring down towards the water that moved in a slow churn distorting Rin's image to some point. "Hey Rin, uh am I disturbing you?" The girl barely moved what so ever when she shook her head fractionally.  
  
Concern moved across Kagome's face as she sat down next to the girl, one of her hands moving to the younger girl's shoulder. "Is something the matter Rin?"  
  
"Not really.well nothing important anyway." With something of a sigh she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head atop her knees, still looking down at the water before her, watching as a water strider seemed to skate across without breaking the water's surface tension. "Well actually Kagome something has been bothering me.as long as you promise not to laugh."  
  
"No Rin I'd never laugh at whatever problem you're having. I've gone through a lot since I was young you know." Ugh that made her sound like some kind of old lady, though she managed to place a sincere smile upon her face. Ever since Rin's father had died in a mining blast accident two years ago, the girl had become distraught. Having no mother either she usually turned to Kaede or Kagome with her problems, though mostly everyone within the dig site were like family traveling worldwide.  
  
"Alright then." A small smile managed to crawl to her face, she was glad Kagome was about to listen to her all odd problems. "Well last night I had a really weird dream, I don't remember many details. But this really tall man with silver hair and a purple crescent moon upon his forehead appeared out of no where and saved me from a huge spider. I know it was just a dream.but I well I don't know."  
  
Kagome sat where she was pondering for a moment, wishing she had opted to take psychology back when she had been in school. Oh well too late now she supposed, while she made herself more comfortable upon the sandy beach in her work uniform. "Well hey maybe it means your true love will save you from some villain, though I'm no good at analyzing dreams. So I suggest you go see Kaede when we get back to camp."  
  
A small nod came from Rin before the two girls fell into comfortable silence, simply staring at the water as it moved with a small gurgling sound. The birds overhead singing their late morning songs for those yet to rise.  
  
Just as she was about to leave the dig site, her father's voice stopped her dead in her tracks. "Sango!" Turning towards the sound of the noise, she waited for her father to catch up as always his face seemed to have that commanding edge to it. "Thank you dear. I was wondering if you'd help man the computers, we're getting some weird readings below the surface."  
  
She paused a moment wondering if there was anyway to get out of this. "Well you know Kagome is better with that equipment then I a-" Before she could end the sentence her father cut in with a shake of his head and a shake of his head. "Kagome's not around and have no time to find her. We're picking up life signatures faint as they are somewhere under the ground. I think it's just some glitch in the system, so I want you to fix it."  
  
With a sigh she resigned the rest of her afternoon fixing a computer glitch Kagome could probably fix in about a minute. "Very well then father." Her father was already in mid turn whilst she agreed, taking quick strides to keep up with the tall man they made their way back towards the dig area. On her way there she heard odd comments and cursing about Ice and how it shouldn't even be there.  
  
With an unhappy grumble she typed in another command to one of the desktops resting upon a table not made for stability, though most were laptops and less likely to get damaged. And at least it was air conditioned in here, about the only tent too. It had been over three hours ago when she had started a complete systems check and two hours ago Kagome arrived. "So you see anything that's wrong here?"  
  
"No not that I can see, it's running perfectly there should be two life forces still down there." A small frown creased her forehead as she typed in a command to three of the laptops that ran all the thermogrids, yet nothing was coming up. Other then the fact there was very slow metabolic activity and even heat of some kind.  
  
"You do realize that's impossible." Sango responded with a slight grunt of unhappiness, why couldn't these damn things ever work right when they were supposed to.  
  
"No well.It could just be bacteria or something maybe thermal energy?" She suggested lamely before remembering some of her Zoology knowledge that might actually make sense. "It might be one of the three Domains of Life."  
  
"Domains of life? What the hell does that mean?" Sango managed to grumble while fighting the urge to just kick the computer and say the hell with it. They spent thirty thousand dollars on "State of the art" equipment that gave false readings.  
  
"Yeah I think it might be Archaea, they're sort of like between Eukarya and Bacteria. Anyway they live in Earth's most extreme conditions like uh inside volcanoes and er ice maybe?"  
  
"Ok so what's up with the whole looking almost like human signatures thing then?"  
  
"Maybe they're feudal cavemen that got run over by a glacier?"  
  
"Oh please Kagome, run over by a glacier? Those move like three inches or less a year or something like that. I think it'd be impossible to be run over by one."  
  
The fight wouldn't have continued if the younger intern came rushing through the door almost totally ignoring them as he took over the computers. "You won't believe it we found frozen well.uh creatures in the ice! They're almost perfectly preserved this is amazing!" The problems of sensing heat were cleared off everyone's minds at this prospect. With that kind of find, the dig site would receive the biggest grant they had in a while.  
  
Sango grabbed Kagome and dragged her out of the tent before older staff members rushed in to move underground probes directional feed towards that site. They had to see these "cave men" themselves, each wondering how preserved they really were. 


End file.
